


Cathemeral

by jlarson



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Julian Larson-Armstrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlarson/pseuds/jlarson
Summary: Logan rolls his eyes. He’s never met anyone so spoiled that theyrefusedto get up from the grass—despite the fact that it was raining harder than it had inmonths—and just rolled over and went back to sleep, sopping wet clothes be damned. No, he would absolutelynotget up on his own. If they didn’t want him to get sick, they’d have to carry him back to Stuart themselves.“Diva,”Logan mouths at the head of brown hair soaking his shirt in rainwater.Julian naps anytime, anywhere. Logan is always there to make sure he's safe and comfortable.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Kudos: 6





	Cathemeral

“Is he okay? Did something happen?”

”Shh! You’ll wake him up.”

“Do you need help?”

”No, he’s okay. He just fell asleep outside,” Derek answers the concerned Stuarts, allowing Logan to move away from the group and carry Julian upstairs. He shifts his grip on the boy as gently as he can, but Julian still makes a noise of complaint in his sleep. Logan rolls his eyes. He’s never met anyone so spoiled that they _refused_ to get up from the grass—despite the fact that it was raining harder than it had in _months_ —and just rolled over and went back to sleep, sopping wet clothes be damned. No, he would absolutely _not_ get up on his own. If they didn’t want him to get sick, they’d have to carry him back to Stuart themselves.

“ _Diva_ ,” Logan mouths at the head of brown hair soaking his shirt in rainwater. 

Derek catches up to them just as Logan makes it to Julian’s door and helpfully opens it for him. Once inside, Logan carefully lowers Julian onto the bed. He stretches out his arms and sits on the edge of it by Julian's head.

“Okay,” Logan says, “I carried the princess up here, so _you_ can take his clothes off.”

Derek raises an eyebrow. “You’re the one who volunteered to carry him back, prince charming.”

”Only because we would’ve been out there forever if I didn’t. You know what he’s like.”

Derek opens his mouth to respond, but Julian interrupts him by rolling over and throwing an arm across Logan’s lap, pressing close and fucking _nuzzling_ into his side.

Derek stifles a laugh, and Logan looks up to glare at him. “I think that means _you_ should undress him,” Derek says, “it’s not like you haven’t seen him naked already anyway.” 

Logan makes a face. “Don’t remind me.” 

Derek just raises his eyebrows at him, a mirthful smirk on his face. He wisely decides not to comment on how Logan starts absently carding through Julian’s hair, as if it was the most natural thing for him to do.

“Idiot,” Derek coughs.

“What?”

“I’ll go grab us some coffee.”

  


* * *

  


The doors to the common room creak open as some Stuarts come in, and they immediately earn a piercing glare of warning from their prefect. A quick glance at the sleeping figure on Logan’s lap has them stop chatting immediately, and they quietly make their way to the other side of the room. Logan turns back to the book in his hand, the other never stopping its gentle stroking motions through Julian’s hair. The boy was laid out on the couch, his head pillowed on Logan’s lap.

Bailey watches from his seat at one of the study tables as Logan continues to silently warn every person who enters the room.

“I bet you seventy dollars that Logan will figure it out before the end of the year,” Nick mutters under his breath, from Bailey’s right.

Bailey gives him a dubious look. “I think you’re underestimating just how dense he can be.”

“I have to agree, Nick,” Thad whispers, on Bailey’s left, “You have too much faith in him.”

“Five hundred dollars says they won’t actually make any real progress until senior year,” Derek says from the table behind them.

They turn around to look at him. Derek doesn’t even look up from his homework. 

Nick turns back to Bailey. “Six hundred dollars. They get together on graduation day or after.”

  


* * *

  


Silence reigns in the music room, pen scratching on paper and the occasional press of a piano key the only sounds within its four walls. Logan carefully gathers the music sheets scattered on top of the piano and glances at the other boy in the room, checking to see if he was still asleep on the window seat. A lock of brown hair has fallen over Julian’s eyes. Logan aches to brush it back, but he won’t risk it. 

Julian hasn’t been sleeping well lately, and he needs all the rest he can get. 

The sun is slowly setting, the light coming in through the windows gradually growing dimmer. The window grilles cast shadows across Julian’s form. Logan hopes that Julian will wake on his own before dark. He hates the idea of waking him up and disrupting what little peace he’s had today. 

Healing from the fire hasn’t been easy for any of them, Julian especially.

Finally, just as Logan’s choosing between waking him up or carrying him back to Stuart, Julian stirs. He stretches languidly and smiles when he sees Logan. “You’re all done with that song you wanted to work on?” Julian asks through a yawn. Logan shoves his music sheets into his bag a little too hastily, but Julian’s thankfully too busy rubbing at his eyes to notice.

“For today,” Logan replies, “it’s not done yet.” 

Julian stands up. “Who’s it for, anyway? And don’t say Michelle again, because we both know you’re lying.”

“I...don’t really know if I’m going to dedicate it to anyone.” Logan says. He hopes Julian will buy it. It’s not like it’s a complete lie. 

Julian squints at him, still a little dazed. He shrugs. “Whoever you’re writing it for, they’re probably not gonna like it anyway.” 

Logan desperately tries not to show his panic.

“I mean, it’s _beautiful_ , don’t get me wrong—but it makes me so _sleepy_. I can’t even get through one full listen.”

“Oh,” Logan says, his panic subsiding. His lips quirk up into a small smile. “It’s a lullaby, actually.”

Julian blinks, looking more alert. “Well, that definitely makes sense.” He smirks. “It’s perfect, then.”

Logan hides his grin by turning around to grab his bag from the piano bench. “It’s getting late. Let’s head back to Stuart.”

They fall into step with one another as they exit the music room and walk down the hall together.

“So it _is_ for Michelle, then?”

“I’ve told you that, yes.”

“It makes more sense now, knowing it’s a lullaby.”

”Why?”

” _’Sleepy time song’_ ring any bells with you?”

“God, will you ever let that go?”

”Never.”

  


* * *

  


Logan carefully tucks the blankets in around Julian, knowing full well just how fast he can get cold, especially when Logan isn’t in bed with him to help him stay warm. He leans down to brush a featherlight kiss to Julian’s temple, and his boyfriend smiles the tiniest bit in response, still soundly asleep. Logan can’t help smiling in return. He straightens and glances at his watch. He supposes he can let Julian sleep in. Seven in the morning is a little too early for him, and it’s the weekend anyway.

A soft rap against the door makes him look up. Derek leans against the doorway, his arms folded. “You ready? The athletes’ meeting starts soon.” Logan glances down at Julian one more time before getting up from the bed. “Yeah,” he says, but before Logan can fully stand, a hand latches onto his wrist.

“Where are you going,” Julian asks flatly, eyes still closed.

”There’s a meeting for all the athletes at Orion—”

Julian opens his eyes just enough to give him a grumpy, narrow-eyed glare. ”No, I mean where are you _going_ without giving me my morning kiss.”

Logan smiles widely in fondness and amusement, ignoring Derek, who’s making gagging noises from the hallway. 

“I didn’t want to wake you,” Logan says, cupping Julian’s face with his hand.

Julian pouts. ”Well I’m awake anyway.”

Logan leans in to kiss him. And kiss him. And kiss him.

Derek coughs.

Logan pulls away reluctantly. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” 

“Hm,” Julian hums in acknowledgement, snuggling back underneath the covers as Logan stands. “Bring coffee.”

“Of course.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For the record, Logan didn't actually strip Julian naked, he just removed his shirt and pants and wrestled him into some pajamas. Julian was totally cool with it. (Aside from the part where Logan woke him up while trying to force him into his pajamas.)
> 
> Inspiration: I learned from BBC Earth that lions (as well as most other cats) are cathemeral, meaning that they "sleep opportunistically for short spells throughout the day."


End file.
